Lesbian and Gay Inter-University Organization
The Lesbian and Gay Inter-University Organization (Turkish: Üniversitelerarası Lezbiyen ve Gey Topluluğu - LEGATO) is an LGBT organization in Turkey aimed at university students. It is Turkey's largest LGBT organization. History The idea of bringing together homosexual university students began at the in 1996. Soon afterwards it was called LEGATO ('LE'zbiyen'GA'y'TO'pluluğu). In 1997, the group, inspired by METU, opened another office in Hacettepe University. In LEGATO's early years, they took part in many LGBT-related activities, such as opening stands in spring festivals, arranging weekly meetings, broadcasting movies, putting up posters, etc.. Thus, many university students were gradually becoming more aware of their own university's gay community. However, being either a member or founder of either of the groups ruined their chances of graduation. After keeping quiet, two years later, with the GayAnkara group being the forefoot of the project, LEGATO found life again. As the first stage, on June 28, 2000, email listings opened to 23 universities (84 as of 2006). LEGATO began to spread out from Ankara to Istanbul, starting at Boğaziçi University. Soon, campus meetings were organized, a website was made, and the group engaged in many cultural activities. Meanwhile, the list of email addresses was expanding, as was the group. On December 20, 2000 the LEGATOs maintained contact with each other by creating the Legato Ortakliste (Legato union list) and on January 10, 2001 all the LEGATO offices in Istanbul (more than 60) arranged one big gathering. On January 19, 2002 none of the universities were able to maintain the attendance levels by themselves and intended continuance, so all Istanbul LEGATO branches decided to merge as one unified group. From this day onwards LEGATO has become much faster and organized. Composed of students, graduates and academics, to this day LEGATO is arguably Turkey's biggest and most active homosexual group. Goals * To bring homosexual university students together * To educate the Turkish community more about homosexuals * To tackle homophobia * To maintain contact amongst homosexual university students * To support homosexual students during their lives at university Some of LEGATO's activities *The 7th Sociology Students Meeting *H2000 Music Festival - LGBT stand *Sexuality Questioning Project - stand-panel at Sabancı University *Spring Festivals - LGBT stand/displays at Hacettepe, Boğaziçi Universities *Homophobia conference - stand/display at Istanbul Bilgi University *Traditional LEGATO picnic at the Anadolu Kavağı in Istanbul *ILGA-Europe meeting in Lisbon, Portugal *LEGATO meeting 28.10.2002 in Istanbul *Anti-War Protests in Istanbul and Ankara *1 May pride march in Istanbul *Legato film showing of Cahil Periler *1st LEGATO party on 14.12.2002 in Mor Cafe/Bar, Istanbul *2nd LEGATO party on 18.02.2003 in Douche Pera, Istanbul *3rd LEGATO party on 28.04.2003 Love Dance Point, Istanbul *Mimar Sinan Spring Festivals in Istanbul *METU Spring Festivals in Ankara *Violence and discrimination directed at homosexuals symposium at the Istanbul Bilgi University *Boğaziçi University Graduates Federation - Boğaziçi Magazine report *Radikal newspaper report *Sabah newspaper report See also *Gay rights in Turkey *KAOS GL External links *LEGATO Website Category:Organizations based in Turkey